The present invention relates to a decorative cap and tailgate cover for use on the tailgate of a pick-up truck and more particularly to a decorative cap and tailgate assembly that is easy to assemble and install.
Tailgate covers are commonly used in conjunction with truck bed liners to protect and decorate the cargo area of the pick-up truck. The cover is generally made of plastic and is vacuum formed to the general shape of the inside panel of the tailgate. To install the cover, several sheet metal screws are driven through the cover and into the tailgate. The screws are typically placed along the top and bottom edges of the cover with the top row of screws being clearly visible which detracts from the covers' appearance. Further, unless a seal is provided between the top edge of the cover and the tailgate water can enter and accumulate between the two.
Thus, the present invention relates to a tailgate cover and decorative cap assembly that is easy to assemble and install and improves the appearance of the pick-up truck. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate cover that requires a minimum number of sheet metal screws for securement. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate cap and cover assembly that eliminates the need for a top row of screws. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate cap and cover assembly that is interlocked to prevent water from accumulating between the cover and tailgate. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a tailgate cap and cover assembly that adds further decoration to the pick-up truck.